Return of the Togoro brothers (Remake)
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: The Togoro brothers are back from the dead, but this time instead of taking their revenge out on Yusuke, they decide to take it out on Koenma. While taking a midnight stroll on the city outskirts Hiei and Kurama get to cocky with the Togoros and end up getting kidnaped by the Togoro brothers! Will Yusuke and his friends save them before Togoro dose something hasty?


Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho or any of it's characters. This is a remake of the story "Return of the Togoro brothers". I will try my best to not make any mistakes in this, though it will seem almost impossible. Summary: The Togoro brothers are back from the dead, but this time instead of taking their revenge out on Yusuke, they decide to take it out on Koenma. While taking a midnight stroll on the city outskirts Hiei and Kurama get to cocky with the Togoros and end up getting kidnaped by the Togoro brothers! Will Yusuke and his friends save them before Togoro dose something hasty? Rated T for words and threats. Also is someone would please tell me how to add chapters on this it would be appreciated.

City Outskirts

Kurama and Hiei are taking a nice and quiet midnight stroll when all of a sudden Kurama turns looking uneasy. Hiei looks behind him at his nerves looking best friend. Hiei: "Kurama whats the matter?" Kurama: "Most likely nothing, but i do have a hinch were being followed..." Hiei starts laughing. Hiei: "I wouldn't worry about that..." "Humans get that feeling all the time." An evil laugh can be heard coming out of nowhere. ?: "Hea, Hea,Hea..." Oh Hiei you shouldn't be getting so cocky around here..." "It could get you into trouble..." Hiei gets hit on the back of the head with an empty beer bottle, and Hiei is knocked to the ground unconscious. Kurama: "Hi-" ?'s hand gose over Kurama's mouth. ?: "Goto sleep!" ? hits Kurama on the back of his head and Kurama is knocked out. ?: "Hea, Hea, Hea..." "We got e'm!"

Outside Of Yusuke's School

Yusuke yawns. Yusuke: "I can't belive i'm saying this, but i wish the Togoros were back i loved getting my ass kicked by them..." Boton appears in front of Yusuke on her oar. Boton: "Yusuke!" Yusuke: "Alright Boton what has Koenma got planed for us now..." Boton: "Well for starters the Togoro brothers are back from the dead! Yusuke: "Oh great..." "Just what i needed to hear..." "Well Boton let's go killed again!" Boton: "Wait Yusuke!" Yusuke: "What is it now Boton, i don't have time for this!" Boton: "Well i guess if you don't care about what happens to Kurama and Hiei!" Yusuke: "What!?" Boton: "Well as i was saying before you interupted me, Kurama and Hiei was kidnaped by Togoro!" Yusuke: "What?" Boton: "Togoro is holding the both of them hostage and threating to kill them unless Koenma hands over his rights to spirt world!" Yusuke: "So i got half my wish..." Boton: "What wish?" Yusuke: "Never mind.." "Where are they?"

Togoro's mansion: Demon holders

Togoro walks into Kurama's cell, and Kurama wakes up. Togoro: "Hello there little fox boy." Togoro leans down by Kurama and takes the gag from his mouth. Togoro: "Have anything to say before you die?" Kurama: "Yes." "May i ask who you are?" Togoro: "You don't rerember me?" "How sad." "I am Togoro, the younger one of the Togoro brothers." "Your probably wondering why i kidnaped you, and what i plan to do with you." "Well i am planing to use you as a hostage to get Koenama to hand over his rights to spirt world, and after that..." "Hea, Hea,Hea..." "I'm going to kill you..." "So here's the deal." Togoro roughly grabs Kurama's chin and holds it to were Kurama is forsed to look at Togoro. "You will let me use you as a hostage first before you die, or if you decide not to corporate with me i can help you arrange your friends's funeral..." Gonzo's butler (i don't know his name but will refer to him as Slate) enters the room. Slate: "Togoro sir, the fire demon is awake." Togoro: "Oh is he?" "Very well..." Togoro stands up. "I'll give you time to think about it Kurama...I have to have a little talk with Hiei first." "Good-bye." Togoro leaves the room.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...

Yusuke: "Boton i thought you said you knew where they were!" Boton: "Yeah...About that..." Boton's comunicater starts ringing, and Boton answers it. Boton: "Boton here!" Koenma: "Boton get Yusuke and get back here now!" Boton: "What's wrong?" Koenma: "Togoro is going to attack here at any moment!" Boton: "What!?"

Togoro's mansion: Demon holders.

Togoro throws the unconscious fire demon to the ground. Togoro: "How pathetic." Slate enters the cell. Slate: "Togoro sir..." "It's time." Togoro: "Well it looks like Koenma's time is up." "If he won't come to us, then we'll just have to goto him!" Slate!" Slate: "Yes master?" Togoro: "Tie him up and bring him with, fox boy too!" "I'm sure he's dying to see his assistants again..." Ha-ha-ha!"

Spirt world: Koenma's office.

Koenma: "Togoro should be here at any moment." Yusuke: "Hey Koenma." "What dose Togoro want from you anyway?" Koenma: "..." A loud crash could be heard coming from outside of the doors to Koenma's office. Boton: "Well..." "He's here." Koenma's office doors crash down to the floor, and Togoro enters the room with his butler Slate. Togoro: "Hn." "Hello Koenma." Koenma: " What do you want Togoro?" Togoro: "Have you forgotten?" "I want complete control of Spirt World." "Oh, and just so you don't get cold feet..." "Slate?" Slate: "Yes sir!" Slate holds up an unconscious and tied Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke: "Hiei!" "Kurama!" Togoro: "Hnmm..." "I'm feeling generous, so as an addition to the sake of your assistants i'll even add in the sake of the world!" "Now that's an offer you can't refuse!" Yusuke: "You bastard!" Yusuke starts charging at Togoro in attempt to throw a punch at him, but gets thrown against the wall behind Koenma. Togoro: "I wouldn't consider doing that again if i were you." "Make your choice now, Koenma." "Your job or the life of these two brats and everything that's breathing!" Koenma: "Ohhh...My dad is going to kill me..." "Alright, i'll agree to your demands!" Koenma gets the papers ready. Togoro: "Heh..." "Good boy!" Koenma stamps the papers, and Yusuke gets up off the floor. Yusuke: "You got what you wanted Togoro, now let Hiei and Kurama go!" Togoro: "You should have listend better." "I never said anything about relesing my hostages!" Yusuke: "You bastard!" Togoro: "Slate, be a dear and show these fools to the door." Slate: "Yes sir!" As Slate starts shoving Yusuke, Boton and Koenma out the door Togoro starts evily laughing. Togoro: "Ha-Ha-Ha!" "Spirt World is mine now!"

End for now. (Still don't know how to add chapters)


End file.
